The surfaces of many structures, such as many aircraft surfaces, are susceptible to the buildup of ice, water and other contaminants that can interfere with the uses of such surfaces. For example, the buildup of ice, water and/or other contaminants on aircraft wings, propellers, rotors and other functional surfaces can dangerously interfere with the designed performance of such surfaces and cause catastrophic risks to the operation of the aircraft. When such buildups occur, much time and cost can be expended in removing the buildup.
Superhydrophobic surfaces on such structures can prevent or mitigate the buildup of ice, water and other contaminants. A superhydrophobic surface is formed by creating a microscopically rough surface containing sharp edges and air pockets in a material of poor wettability. That is, a material that is not easily wettable and sheds water well. On a superhydrophobic surface, a drop of water will form a nearly spherical bead that will roll when the surface is tilted slightly. Thus, superhydrophobic surfaces shed water and snow easily. Furthermore, superhydrophobic surfaces resist soiling by water-borne and other contaminants, and are easily cleaned and useful in directing flow in microfluidic devices. However, superhydrophobic surfaces are susceptible to contamination by organic substances such as oil and/or grease, which render the surface merely hydrophobic such that water will bead up, but stick in place on the surface.
Therefore, it is highly desirable to provide structures, for example, aircraft wings, propellers, rotors and other functional structures, with superhydrophobic surfaces that are highly resistant to the build up of organic contaminants such as oil and grease.